The Headphones Trilogy
by dance.till.i.drop
Summary: Fourteen years ago, Pewdiepie had a daughter named Stephanie. The Barrels have risen and are taking over the Gaming World. And she may be their only hope. (The New Rewrite of the original books, in one big story.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All OC's belong to me or their creators. **

"… And as you Bros know, Marzia and I have finally had a baby. Little blonde thing, and we named her Stephanie." Pewdie winked.

"But, with a baby, our expenses have gotten a bit higher than Youtubing can fund." He smiled ruefully, shrugging and rubbing his cheek.

"And here comes the bad knews. I have made the choice to quit Youtube. No more videos, and I'll be getting a different job." The Swede grinned at the camera.

"But I'll never forget the times we had Bros. It's been an amazing few years, and I never could've gotten here without your support." Still smiling sadly, Pewdiepie raised his fist.

"So, one last Brofist to rule them all. Stay awesome. I know your will." And he moved his fist over the camera.

X

The blonde man slipped into the room.

"Are the rumors true?" Jennifer asked.

"Are you really done?" Pewdie nodded sadly.

"The Castle's getting too dangerous, and I don't want to risk something happening to Stephanie." He said. Mr. Chair stood and embraced his old friend.

"We wish you the best of luck, Pewds." They clapped eachother on the back a couple of times. Skully and Piggeh said nothing, simply hugging their Youtuber. Mayo and Torchy gave tearful goodbye's, and then Jennifer said,

"Keep that little girl on track, you hear?" They nodded at each other and then the rock- girl threw her arms around the Swede.

"Bye Felix." She murmured. Finally, he turned to his oldest Amnesia companion.

"Pewdie… we've had quite the adventure, friend." They both blinked away sudden tears. The two embraced and Stephano said,

"Take care of Stephanie, Pewds. Raise her well."

"I will." Pewdiepie said. Waving a final goodbye to his friends, he stepped back through the Portal into the real world.

X

The Barrel Queen chuckled loudly.

"Finally! Now our planning can begin in earnest." For too long had the Swede and his friends held the Castle, making it more of a haven than a place of terror. Well, that would change. The Barrels _would_ rise and nobody, not even the beloved Bro Army Leader could stop them.

X

Stephanie cooed as her dad lowered the little stuffed toys into her crib. A small rock, a green chair, a pig, a skull, and a handmade golden statue rested around the little girl, who's blue eues twinkled merrily.

"There we are. These are my friends, little Sweetiepie." Felix said, stroking her already lush, dirty-blonde curls. She giggled and waved a little fist at him. Marzia came up and rested her head on his back.

"Come on, she'll be fine." They walked over to the door of the nursery, and Felix looked back at his daughter one last time. She was clutching the Stephano model, giggling. With a happy grin, he flipped off the light.

**A/N: Hello my darling Stepharmy! Did I not say I would rewrite? Here's the first chapter, a small teaser of what's to come. I will hopefully be releasing everything by January first. Thank you all for everything and I hope you'll continue with me on this journey. **

**Peace to the cookies!**

**-dance. **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All OC's belong to me or their creators. **

14 years later….

Stephanie burst through the door, raging about her friend Alaina.

"She's back together with him again!" she yelled indignantly. Felix gave her a mild look as she slammed her math text book down on the table.

"I told her over and over he's no good, he'll just keep hurting you, and then she goes back!" Stephanie continued, pulling open the fridge. She sighed loudly and pulled out a bottle of water. Felix patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"What's for dinner?" his daughter asked sullenly.

"Mom's making meatloaf." He said and watched her face light up.

"But none for you unless you finish your homework." He said, shaking a mocking finger at her. She giggled, giving her dad a peck on the cheek, and scooped up her books.

"Call me when it's ready." She said, and ran upstairs.

"She's getting so old, isn't she, Mr. Chair?" Felix murmured, giving the green velvet chair in the corner a nostalgic look.

**X**

_A little Stephanie ran into the kitchen, her mom right behind her. _

_ "I'm going to get you!" Marzia called in a sing-song voice. Steph shrieked loudly and clambered up onto the green chair. _

_ "Save me, Mr. Chair!' she laughed, collapsing, out of breath. Marzia laughed and picked her up. _

_ "Come on you wild little girl. Naptime. Say goodnight to Mr. Chair." She said. Stephanie wiggled around and waved at the chair. _

_ "Goodnight Mr. Chair!" Giggling, she wrapped her arms around her mom's neck. _

**X**

Music played softly as Steph labored over her homework… math. Quiet footsteps out in the hall made her turn off the music.

"Mom, is that you?" No answer. The blonde jumped off her bed and opened the door. Looking one way, she didn't see anything. The footsteps came from the other end of the hall and Steph whipped around. A small male figure disappeared down the stairs.

"Hey!" she called and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. It was empty. Propping her fists on her hips, Steph bit her lip, looking around.

"I really must be stressed out… seeing things Steph." She muttered. As she walked back towards the stairs, her hand trailed along the arm of the green velvet chair. About an hour later, Felix called her down for dinner. The little family chatted as they ate, until Marzia said,

"How's Ryan, Felix?" he shrugged, frowning worriedly.

"I haven't heard from him. Ken and Toby have been strangely silent too." Stephanie's eyebrows rose.

"Who?" she asked, looking between her parents.

"Uh, just some old friends." Felix said, smiling at her. Steph could tell he was lying.

"You should make sure they're okay…" Marzia said, eyes worried. Okay, Steph tought, maybe more than old friends.

"Steph, hun, can you leave me and your mom alone for a bit?" Felix asked, Startled, she jumped up and left the kitchen.

**X**

Hollow footsteps dragged Steph from sleep. The room was pitch black, and she was so groggy… A hand clamped down over her nose and mouth. She flailed, but found her arms held down.

"That's it…" a silky voice whispered. "Just relax, you're exactly the leverage we need…" her struggling slowed as darkness swallowed her. The last sound she heard was laughter.

And she jerked upright, panic coursing through her.

"Woah, calm down! You're okay, just breathe." A voice said. Steph focused on her breath, finally getting it back to normal. She looked up into a smiling face.

"There we are. You alright?" She blinked unbelievingly a few times. The man sitting in front of her was completely golden. He had a handsome face, framed by golden hair. It was long, falling to his shoulders. His eyes were silver, and held a happy glint. The clothing he wore was tattered- golden tunic and golden leggings. His leggings were torn at the cuffs and a pair of boots was sitting in the corner. He smiled and warmth filled Steph.

"I'm Stephano, by the way. What's your name?" a tinge of a French accent clung to his voice.

"I- I'm Stephanie. Stephanie Kjellburgh." She looked around, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"What's going on?"

**X**

Felix knocked on Steph's door, calling,

"Hey, sweetiepie, time for breakfast." No response.

"Steph, you okay?" he called. Again, nothing. Concerned now, Felix swung open the door. Her bed was rumpled, obviously slept in… the blankets thrown everywhere. He looked around, but the room was empty. Everything was still in place, all her clothes were there, nothing was gone. The only thing wrong was her computer. It was on, showing an "Amnesia" scene. The prison block of the Barrels. A sudden realization washed over the former Youtuber and he cursed loudly.

"Marzia!

"What?" she called back.

"Get out my old headphones! There's one last game I need to play."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All OC's belong to me or their creators. **

"Stephanie. Stephanie Kjellburg." Stephano couldn't believe his ears. This scared fifteen year old, with Felix's dirt blonde hair, was the daughter of the legend. She wore a purple t-shirt, over a white long sleeved shirt, and jeans with olive green combat boots. A pair of green, purple, and yellow headphones were slung around her neck. He sat back on his heels, watching her as she shook, eyes on the floor.

"You're Felix's little girl," he said softly. Her head jerked up.

"You-you know my dad?" she asked, sniffing. Stephano nodded, a small smile coming over his features.

"We were very good friends. Brothers, Leader of the Bro Army." He waited for a look of recognition, but only got a blank look.

"The what?" she asked. A feeling of despair shot through him, and then a suspicion.

"Didn't your dad ever tell you who you are?" Stephanie gave him an even more confused look.

"I'm Stephanie K., daughter of Felix and Marzia. I'm fifteen, I'm a freshman in high school, and I just got _kidnapped!_" she ended, shouting. The golden statue laughed, which only served to infuriate her.

"You, are the daughter of a legend. Your father went by Pewdiepie, and was a famous Youtuber. He defeated the Barrels that rule this place now." Stephano's face dropped.  
>"When you were born, the Barrels began attacking, driving out the Youtubers. Your father ended his channel to keep you safe," he said, looking up at Steph. She was enraptured, eyes glossy as she imagined what Stephano was describing.<p>

"Oh my." She murmured. The golden statue looked and her, and a fondness filled him. Suddenly, it was squashed by the sound of hollow footsteps in the hall. The enraptured look faded, and was replaced by fear.

"Stephano, what-?" he shushed her and stood, hovering protectively over her. The door swung open and a Barrel stood there, smirking.

"Hello Stephano. Ready for another chat?"

X

The Statue-man was thrown back into the cell, a small medicinal bag flying in after him. The door slammed shut, jerking Steph out of a fitful sleep. Disoriented, she blinked at Stephano a few times and then her brain clicked on.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she cried, scrambling over to him. He was sprawled on the floor, his tunic completely missing, dozens of cuts and bruises marring his golden skin. His hair was matted with sweat and blood, still pulled back into a messy ponytail.

"Obviously not," he wheezed, voice thick with pain.

"In the bag- bandages." He gasped next, and Steph managed to grab it. She ripped it open and bandages spilled out. Quickly, the blonde began binding the cuts, mopping away the blood, and whispering a story about something or other. When she finished, they propped him against the wall.

"Is there a comb in the bag?" he rasped. The small medical bag had bandages, a small bottle of cleaning alcohol, a pair of extremely blunt scissors, and…. Yes, a comb. Steph came back over and undid the ponytail. Stephano's hair fell to his shoulder blades, and still held a healthy sheen.

"What are you doing?" Stephano asked softly, pulling weakly away.

"Combing your hair, nimrod," Steph said gently. She carefully began untangling it with her fingers, careful not to pull too hard. As she did, Stephanie spoke of her home, her friends, and their escapades. Stephano listened drowsily and numb from pain. The comb slid through his hair, and she finally bound it back up in a ponytail.

"All done," she murmured. He looked at her, eyes full of thanks. She smiled, and his heart fluttered.

X

Pewdie sat at his computer, headphones settled familiarly on his ears. Marzia took his hand.

"Bring her home Felix." He nodded determinedly, and the words sprang to his lips.

"How's it going Bros? My name's Pewdiepie." The Portal whooshed open and with a grin, he reached his hand out and touched it. Pewdiepie landed in a small storage room, where a man in dull pink and grey was rooting through a crate of apples. The man whirled around, an apple stuck in his mouth. He had ragged purple hair, light pink shirt, and was wearing a tan sweatshirt vest, and purple jeans. Pig's ears stuck out of his hair.

"Piggeh!" Pewdie said, holding up a welcoming fist.

"Pewds! Jeez, it is good to see you!" they embraced each other.

"Come on, Skully will want to talk to you." The purple haired man grabbed his hand.  
>"Not yet. There's another reason I'm here." Piggeh could sense the graveness in his voice.<p>

"Steph's been kidnapped by the Barrels." Piggeh's face fell.

"Oh no. Well, we really need to get to Skully. There are things you need to know." Pewdie was dragged through the darkened hallways of the castle, the castle he knew so well. Their destination was the library. Behind one of the bookshelves, was a set of secret rooms. Piggeh lead their Youtuber friend inside and announced,

"Hey Skully, look who I found." Skully was a tall, thin man, wearing all black clothing with a skeleton design on it. A white hood covered most of his head. Yellow eyes glinted deviously.

"Pewdiepie." He said silkily.

"Hello again Skully. Long time, no see." They grinned at each other.

"I know you wouldn't be here if you didn't have a reason." Skully said, getting right to the point.

"Stephanie's been kidnapped. I think the Barrels are behind it." Pewdie replied. Piggeh snorted.

"Unsurprising." He muttered.

"We'll help you get her back, Pewdie." Skully said confidently. He nodded back, once again the Youtuber.

X

Four days, Stephano had said. Four days to get to know Stephano, and vice-versa. They swapped stories of their lives, things they'd heard, people they'd loved. That part was the most interesting to both of them. It was between the meals when Steph said,

"And now I think I may love you." The Statue froze, a look of complete shock on his face. Steph slapped a hand over her mouth and was blushing bright red.

"I-I-uh…. Well, maybe I feel the same, Miss Steph." Footsteps in the hallway. They both jumped to their feet. The door creaked open and two Untrustable Statues came in, accompanied by the head interrogator.

"Well, well, looks like I get both of you today." He drawled. Stephanie grabbed Stephano's hand. They were separated and dragged from the cell, neither really struggling. They were taken to an interrogation room, where a woman in a long brown dress sat in a chair.

"My Queen." The Barrel said, bowing. Stephano growled as he was forced into a chair and tied down. Steph was tied to a whipping post.

"Torturing you doesn't seem to work, Stephano. But maybe with her…" the Barrel Queen said. The whip cracked down on Steph's back. She jumped, shrieking. Stephano maintained a stony silence, but pain, and anger, and fear for his- for Stephanie, bubbled up inside him. The Barrel Queen's face grew thunderous.

"Again!" she shouted. They continued on until Steph's back was bloody, and she was sobbing, hanging limply. The Queen leaned down, getting right in Stephano's face.

"Where. Is. The. Bro. Army?" she ground out.

"Gone." Stephano choked.

"They're all gone." She studied him for a few moments. Then, seemingly satisfied, she whirled away.

"Take them back to their cell." She commanded. Stephano was untied from the chair and immediately scooped up a sobbing, shaking, and very much hurting Steph. Her fingers curled against his bare chest, and he murmured,

"It's gonna be okay. I've got you." He was lead back through the hallways, back towards the cells. A loud yell split the air, and suddenly two men were standing in front of the Statues and Barrels. One wore a green shirt and was holding a diamond minecraft sword. The other wore a white hoodie and mask with a poker face drawn on it.

"Run Stephano!" Cry yelled, and leapt into the group. He struck down a Barrel and turned, only to see a flash of gold whiz by as Stephano bolted. Tobuscus was just chopping into the last Statue.

"Let's go!" Cry said, and followed Stephano. They dashed through the darkened hallways until Cry whispered,

"In here!" and they slammed into the kitchen. Toby found himself staring down the blade of a carving knife.

"Who the hell are you?" Jennifer barked.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All OC's belong to me or their creators. **

"Jennifer, realx! It's just us!" Cry said, dragging Toby away from the knife. The rock-woman stared at them for a moment before lowering her knife sheepishly.

"Sorry." she said. A quiet thunk made them whip around to see Stephano slumped over the table, Steohanie laying face-dwon on it.

"Who's that?' Jennifer asked, staring curiously at Steph.

"That's Stephanie Kjellburgh, Pewdie's daughter." Cry said, smiling porudly.

"My goddaughter." he and Toby said in unison.

"Water, Jen." Stephano rasped, sitting up. She ran off, returning quickly with a jug. Stephano gulped down the water, sloshing it on the table.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They rescued us. Torture, whip..." he trailed off, clenching his jaw. Steph groaned and shifted slightly on the table. A loud shriek tore from her as her cuts protested.

"Sh, sh, it's okay Steph. We're safe, you're gonna be okay." Stephano said gently, brushing his fingers through her hair. Jen came over, wielding a salve and bandages.

"Alright you three, get out. Actually," she crooked a finger at Cry.

"You stay and help me."

X

A few hours later, Steph was sleeping peacefully on some potato sacks. Stephano, Toby, and Cry were sitting with her, muching on ham and cheese, talking quietly.

"We got a message from Mr. Chair two days ago." Cry said.

"The Bro army is gathering. The Barrels have Stephanie. Come prepared to fight." Toby said, eyes unfocused.

"But they've been laying low since you were captured, haven't lost anyone else." Cry said, and Stephano smiled.

"That's good. Have you been gaming still?" Cry and Toby exchanged a look.

"Up until these last six months. Mangaminx nearly went insane while playing a new game... a lot of us went on Hiatus after that." they exlplained.

"But I think things are gonna change. Pewdiepie is back, the Barrels are riled, and things are going to come to a head." Jen said, from the door.

"But that's not what you need to know. Stephano, they know you're gone. You to to move tonight."

X

Mayo and Mr. Chair sat watch, the little table's eyes drooping and yawns making his jaw crack. It was around two in the morning when the Library doors creaked open. Mr. Chair shot straight upright, adreneline coursing throguh him.

"Mayo!" he hissed. The table jerked awake. Soft voices drafted across the mostly dark library, and then a light appeared at the end of a row of shelves. Toby peered through the gloom, looking for the tell-tale sentry. A green chair and a little table was all that was there.

"I could've sworn..." he whispered, starting forward.

"Cry!" a tiny voice said, and with a small 'boop' Mayo flung himself into the masked Youtuber's arms.

"Hiya Mayo." he laughed. Stephano whispered to Step,

"Mayo forms bonds quickly and easily. We think it's because he's so small." The blonde giggled, leaning heavily on the Statue. another small 'boop' made them look up to see Mr. Chair standing there. His glasses glinted in the light from the lantern.

"Stephano." he said, a little warily.

"Charlie." the golden man replied. Steph grabbed ahold of the shelf as he ran forward and hugged the chair.

"Long time, old friend!" he laughed, Charlie laughed too, staring at Stephano as if he couldn't believe it.

"They'd given up hope, hadn't they?" Stephano asked, reading his friend's expression. Charlie nodded ruefully.

"Woah there!" Cry said suddenly. Everyone whipped around to see Steph leaning fully on Cry.

"Get her inside!" Charlie crued, and pulled open the door to the hideout. THey rushed inside, startling Pewdie, who was getting a late night cup of tea.

"Daddy." Steph said, voice weak and choked.

"Steph!" he exclaimed, and bundled her up in his arms.

"You're safe... oh... I was so worried." he murmured to her. She chuckled.

"I had Stephano with me. You shouldn't worry about me." they grinned at eachother until Pewdie helped her sit down and turned to Stephano.

"Thank you." he said, hugging the Statue.

"Anything fro the Kjellburghs." he said, grinning. Steph smiled sleepily at her father and the guy she'd fallen for... and maybe felt a small hint of doom; this peace couldn't last last.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All OC's belong to me or their creators.**

3 days later...

"No. You are not going on patrol." Pewdie said. Steph threw her hand in the air.

"I'll be with Uncle Cry and Stephano! And it's not like I'm helpless!" she yelled. Skully sat in the corner, smirking and sharpening a small knife. Cry stepped in on Steph's behalf. Pewds, it'll be okay. We'll watch her and we're only going a few corridors away." the blonde turned big pleading eyes on her dad. He sighed and rubbed a hand across his chin.

"Fine." he relented. Steph whooped and ran off to change into jeans and a t-shirt. Pewdie watched her go, grinning slightly.

"She's really taking everything in stride." Torchy said, a small smirk playing around his lips. The Bro King nodded, snorting.

"Sometimes I used to wonder if she'd find Youtube on her on... and I guess I need to let her grow up." he said ruefully. Torchy patted his shoulder.

"She's a fine young woman." he said. Steph ran back in.

"Let's get you armed goof." Cry said, and lead her off. The hidden rooms were very extensive, including barracks, kitchens, an armory, and random conference rooms. As far as Charlie could figure it, they had been spliced from Prop Hunt mods, and put into the library. Cry and Steph went to the armory, Stephano trailing along behind. They fitted her with a sword and two smaller knives. She also got an extra set of clothes; a pair of green cargo pants, a purple t-shirt, and her headphones that had been around her neck when she first woke up here. Stephano smiled as she swung her sword experimentally a few times.

"You have a natural talent." he said, grinning wider as she danced forward.

"Thanks. I don't think I've ever touched a sword before." they both laughed.

"Come on Miss Sweetiepie. Let's go hunt some Barrels."

X

The little group, Cry, Toby, Steph, and Stephano, padded through the hallways, all straining to see in the darkness. The three men explained everything about her father and their Youtube days. As they hurried through the hallways, a feeling of unease swept over Stephano.

"Guys..." he said, looking around and drawing his sword. About thirty Barrels leapt from the rooms in the hall.

"Get her out of here!" Stephano roared and attacked the nearest Barrel. He heard Steph shriek his name and then he was overwhelmed. Kicking and cursing, Stephano was dragged back to the Barrel court. He was hurled to the ground below the throne dais, where the Barrel Queen sat.

"Nice try Statue-man." she hissed, standing. She was icily beautiful, steel silver hair, pulled back into an intricate, piled up style. She wore a long pleated brown dress, with a wide silver belt. A Barrel guard grabbed Stephano's hair and pulled his head up to look at the Queen.

"You'll never escape me. And soon enough, I'll get your precious Stephanie too." she ordered her guards to take him away. They dragged him to a cell and tossed him in.

"Stephano?" PJ Ligouri asked, scrambling over to him. Chris Kendall looked up at him too.

"Hey guys." Stephano sighed resignedly.

X

Steph was in shock when they finally made it back to the Library.

"They've got Stephano!" was all Cry had to say. The Bro Army began rushing about, preparing for a raid, preparing to get their friend. In the middle of it all, Charlie pulled Steph out into the bookshelves. She collapsed into tears, leaning against a shelf for support.

"Oh god, oh god!" she yelled, kicking the same shelf. Charlie let her get it out, and then showed her how to climb the shelves. They climbed together, looking out across the room.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" she fretted, twisting the hem of her shirt.

"He'll be fine. Our Stephano may be made of gold, but he's touch as diamonds to scratch." Charlie said, giving her a reassuring smile. She grinned back and looked off at the tops of the shelves.

"That attack seemed too coincidental. Something feels off." she murmured. Charlie's blood ran cold.

"A traitor?" he whispered. Steph nodded.

"Steph, Charlie!" Pewdie called. They looked down.

"We'll be back soon!

"What? No! I want to help!" Steph shouted, getting ready to climb down.

"Oh no, stay. Steph, we'll get him." Steph cursed and hauled herself back up onto the shelf. She dropped her face into her hands.

"I feel like such a child." she growled.

"We're staying too." Toby said. He and Cry pulled themselves up on the shelf. Their goddaughter gave them a sour look.

"You have the choice to stay. Why would you?"

"They can get Stephano themselves. Besides-" Cry said with a smirk. "We'll have free run of this area of the castle." Steph's eyes lit up.

"So... we don't have to wait around like sitting ducks?" she asked. Cry and Toby nodded. Charlie bit his lip but complied as well. They gathered up their weapons, packed food, and a few extra clothes, and were off.

X

Pewdie and his group peeked around the corner, studying the hallway. It was surprisingly empty. Torchy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Where's the guards?" the torch whispered. Pewdie shrugged and then a thought hit him.

"There's a traitor." he murmmred.

"Very good." Skully said. The Bro King turned around and glared at him. The skull-man smiled sadistically.

"Now, please come quietly. Things will go so much smoother if you do." the Bro Army was stripped of their weapons and bound. But all Pewdie could hope was that Steph and the others had ignored him and gone anyway.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All OC's belong to me or their creators. **

The group ran through the halls, Steph, Toby, and Charlie. They ransacked the rooms, a gleeful anger fueling them. As they ran, Steph felt a strange sense of belonging.

'This is what I was meant to do.' she thought. 'This is my legacy; to run, and to play.' She and Cry opened a door together, both toppling into water. An angry growl startled both of them, and Charlie yelled,

"Steph, get out of the water!" she scrambled to her feet and splashed towards a floating bookshelf. As she climbed onto it, a long scratch appeared on her leg. Steph screamed and flopped onto the shelf, sobbing. Cry leapt across the water to defend his goddaughter, wielding a short sword. Another scream, male this time, echoed down another corridor to their left. Two men splashed down the hall, looks of stark terror on their faces. They leapt onto boxes, panting.

Hey Cry." one said, revealing a British accent.

"Hi Yami." he replied, binding Steph's scratch as she whimpered. "Hi Mark." he said to the other man.

"Is that her?' Mark asked, looking curiously at Steph. She grinned and waved.

"That's her." Toby confirmed. The monster shrieked, making all of them jump.

"We need to get out of here." Charlie said. "Cry, can you carry her?" The masked man scooped her up. With a yelp, they dashed off down the water filled hall.

X

The Bros were tossed to the floor, bound and gagged. The Barrel Queen smirked as she observed their struggling. They noticed her and Pewdiepie became incensed with rage.

"Yes Pewdiepie, I've beat you." she laughed.

"She's still out there, she'll save us!" he bellowed, struggling wildly against the guards. The Barrel Queen felt her throat constrict and she stood, walking down the dais stairs. Her dress swirled around her as she approached Pewdiepie. She grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look up at her.

"How can you be so sure?' she hissed. The Youtuber's face paled and he slumped back, stunned.

"You're lying." he whispered. "You're lying!" he shouted, and the Queen laughed at his anger.

"Take them away." she said, waving a hand.

X

When Steph woke, the room was dim. She looked up into the the tall, well-like room, dim golden light illuminating some of it. A groan escaped her lips and she sat up.

"She's awake!" Cry said sarcastically, grinning at her. "You feeling okay?" he asked. Steph took stock of her body and nodded.

"I'm alright. Where are we?" she asked, looking around.

"It's called the Cistern. Usually it's a respite for the player, and there's a puzzle to solve." Charlie explained, walking over. Steph nodded again, stretching and then slowly clambering to her feet with Cry's help. She nearly collapsed again after seeing the bloody rag around her leg.

"Laudanum." Cry said, holding up a bottle. He unwrapped the bandage and revealed a swiftly healing cut. Steph drew in a sharp breath as he poured the laudanum on it. It stood for a moment and then shrunk more.

"Amazing." she murmured and tested it. It held and Steph tottered forward a few steps.

"Ugh, I'm sore." she murmured and turned back to Cry. They grinned at each other. A door banged open somewhere and they dove for their weapons. Mark, Yami, and Toby ran into their circle of light. Steph lowered her sword.

"Oh, it's just you." Charlie snorted at the offhand comment. Toby flipped her off with a grin.

X

Stephano leaned against the door, listening.

"So, we've finally got Pewdiepie. Good riddance." one of the guards said. The statue closed his eyes in despair.

"But I heard that the daughter has disappeared." Stephano's eyes popped back open. Steph was still free!' Suddenly determined, he turned to the bed in the cell. Grunting with exertion, he ripped a piece of the bed off. He waited until the watch was to change and then pried open the door. It buckled with a crash and then he was off and running, trying to think where Charlie would have taken her. Obviously they wouldn't have allowed the meek chair to come on the mission, so he had to be with Steph. The only logical safe place where they wouldn't have been found yet would be the Cistern. Stephano turned his steps, praying to whatever gods would listen that his absence wouldn't be noticed until he made it to Stephanie. He prayed.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All OC's belong to me or their creators. **

Steph was loathe to leave the safety of the Cistern, instead stalling by begging her injury to Charlie, Toby, and Cry. They only half bought it. For some reason, Steph felt they needed to wait, that someone was coming, or multiple someone's. She confided this to Yami while they were keeping watch one night. He gave her a sideways glance.

"Like who?" he asked. Steph shrugged.

"Gold. Something bright and golden. And a few other Youtubers." As if in answer to her words, Cry and Toby returned, leading a group of bedraggled people. Yami and Steph joined the circle around the lantern and dimming fire.

"Steph, this is Dan, and this is Ian and Anthony of Smosh, and Ken." Cry said, lightly punching the man with the beard on the arm. Steph nodded, shaking hands with all of them.

" We're all good friends of your father. We're so sorry he's been captured." Ken said, gripping her shoulder. Her eyes looked back in confusion.

"Captured?" she gasped, fists clenching.

"Yeah captured. I should know, they've only been celebrating for three days. a different but familiar voice with the burr of French said, Her voice broke as Steph said,

"Stephano?" and turned. He smiled wearily at her, shirtless and trembling, but very much okay.

"Hey there Steph." he murmured and opened his arms. She ran into them, shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How'd you escaped?' she asked through her tears.

"Dumb luck and good timing, love." he responded, brushing a knuckle over her cheek bone. She choked out a laugh, burying her face in his chest. Behind her, Charlie locked eyes with Stephano and nodded approvingly. The statue sighed and laughed, stroking Steph's hair, which was braided. Everything was finally coming together... but it was only Steph and her little group.

X

The Bro Army was lead to a huge room filled with people and Barrel Guards. Pewdie glanced at Piggeh, raising and eye brow before being shoved away. The Barrels laughed as the Bro King stumbled. Pewdie righted himself and continued, head held high for all to see. The workers around her fell away, recognizing the power he held. Most bowed their heads in respect. The Barrels grew agitated when Pewdie joined a line of workers and one snapped him a tiny salute.

'Maybe,' Pewdie thought, 'They realize they have little power over my army.' His mind snapped to what he was doing and he looked down. They were making weapons, stamped with the Barrel Queen's seal. The King's heart thudded. What were they planning?" A scuffle broke out a little ways away. Pewds recognized Shane Dawson, who attacked his Barrel Guards with one of the weapons. They touched a silver collar around his neck and Shane went limp, face falling into a complacent expression. He turned mechanically back to the work table.

"Magic collars." Pewdie murmured, looking around at the workers. A familiar mop of blueish hair confronted him across the table.

"Tyler." he said, surprised.

"Hey Pewds. The uprising have been getting worse since the rumor came up that you had come back." Tyler said, jerking his head towards Shane. "The collars put you into a sort of hypnotized state where they can suggest you do as they say. It breaks once you return to the barracks." Pewdie nodded, scrutinizing the collar around the other man's neck. A Barrel walked by and cracked him across the shoulders with a hard wooden stick. The Bro King arch his back with pain.

"Back to work!" the Barrel roared.

X

Steph and Stephano sat together, talking quietly at the edge of the circle.

"I taught your father Chopnese. It's an ancient form of swordplay and telepathic communication." He said, turning the sword they'd supplied him with in his hands. Steph grinned, brushing a few strands of stray hair behind her ear.

"That's amazing." She murmured, grinning wider. Stephano dragged her to her feet and pressed the sword into her hands. Then he moved behind her so that they were back to front, his arms guiding hers. They made a few movements as Stephano murmured what each swipe meant in Chopnese. They stopped and Steph turned to face him, eyes bright with excitement. His hands rested on her lower back and his face grew warm.

"Steph?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Yes?" she replied softly.

"May I…. May I kiss you?" Stephano inquired, face now very red. She responded by reaching up and locking their lips together. They fell into the kiss, desperately clinging to each other. Both would realize later, that first kiss felt right, simple as that. It was sweet, hesitant, and exploratory. They pulled away, breathing slightly harder and giggling softly.

"Okay." Stephano said, a silly grin on his face.

"Shut up." Steph laughed, and Stephano ducked in to kiss her again.

X

The Barrel Queen paced angrily around the throne room. Stephano had escaped, right under her nose! One of her most dangerous prisoners was free and probably already joined with that impertinent Stephanie. The slaves had been revolting and the Bro Army continued to stir up trouble. It was infuriating! The Queen whipped a knife out of her belt and hurled it at the dart board she'd set up. It struck the middle ring and stuck, quivering. There was no more room for mistakes. Stephanie Kjellburgh had to be eliminated. She summoned her lieutenant and ordered,

"Bring out the Three and set them on the Kjellburgh girl's trail."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All OC's belong to me or their creators.**

Steph's group moved out when everyone awoke, armed and wary. They left the safety of the Cistern and began exploring their way through the Machine Room. Stephano was extremely on edge, keeping Steph close. She and Charlie chatted while they walked.

"I'm thinking Sweetiepie." She said, rummaging through a cupboard. "Dad's Pewdiepie, Mum was Cutiepie… why not?" she glanced up at Stephano with a smirk. He nodded, distracted. A loud wheeze made Charlie jump. It was still far off, but Stephano's face whitened. He pulled Steph to her feet and plunged into another hallway. Everyone followed, confused. They stopped and piled into a storage room, breathing hard.

"Charlie! That was Malo!" Stephano hissed, trying to shove down the panic coursing through him. Steph huddled behind him, glaring at them.

"What the hell is going on?" the wheezing began again, startling everyone. Stephano shoved Steph to the back of the room and shielded him with his body. Everyone was deathly silent as Malo passed outside the door.

"Justine, my darling…" he murmured, but really, it was Stephanie he was set on. Said girl was currently flush against Stephano, fingers dug into his shirt, eyes squeezed shut. Malo dragged himself down the hall until they couldn't hear him any longer. They stood slowly and ventured out into the hall.

"That was close." Cry whispered. "We have to be more careful from now on." They all looked at each other. With a new determination, they set off, warily watching the shadows.

X

The barracks hummed with small talk and Pewdie looked around. A quiet clanking noise made everyone look up. A grate in the ceiling popped off and went into the wall. PJ Ligouri, Chris Kendall, and Joe Sugg dropped into the room.

"Hey guys." Someone said, and then Tyler Oakly asked,

"What've you guys got?" PJ began pulling loaves of bread out of a bag and passing them out, along with plastic tubs of cookies.

"Who're we taking this time?" Chris asked.

"Tyler, Carrie, and Pewdie." Shane piped up. The three them named stepped forward. The three British Youtubers bowed respectfully.

"Ready?" Joe asked. They nodded and hoisted themselves into the vent. Pewdie turned to the remaining Youtubers.

"I will free you." He promised and then followed the others.

X

Mark shook Steph awake and led her to where Stephano was keeping watch.

"Get some sleep." Steph told Mark, who nodded gratefully. The blonde girl plopped down and sighed.

"Hey." Stephano said, grinning at her.

"Hi." They were silent for a few minutes. "Tell me about you." She said finally, looking at him.

"I'm boring." He said immediately.

"Talk about us." She pleaded.

"We could be legendary. The statue and the Youtuber… we could win back Brennenburgh and make it safe to game again." He said after a pause. "I could refurnish a wing for you and we could be married. We'll have kids-"

"Eli and Amelia." Steph interjected.

"And teach them everything they need to know. You could be an even more influential Youtuber than your father." He leaned down and kissed her. They laughed against each other's lips.

"I love you Stephano." She blurted and then blushed fiercely. The statue stared at her, speechless for a moment.

"I love you too Steph." He finally replied and kissed her again, slowly and sweetly.

"My dad will certainly be surprised." She giggled.

"Indeed he will." Stephano replied. Charlie coughed behind them.

"Get a room you two." He laughed, and took the watch. The two wandered a little ways from the group and continued. After a few more kissed, Steph pushed him away.

"Stephano, were you serious when you said that you'd refurnish a whole wing for us?" Stephano seemed surprised.

"Yes. I want to spend the rest of your life with you, if you'll have me." He said, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck. He pulled her close and settled against the wall.

"Sleep." He whispered.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All OC's belong to me or their creators. **

Steph glanced at Stephano, sword held lightly in her right hand. He was listening hard, waiting. Quiet whispers floated down the hallway, accompanied by footsteps and the occasionally 'bang' of something being knocked over. Charlie tapped Stephano's shoulder.

"Should we run?" he whispered. The statue shook his head, frowning deeply. The voices grew closer, until their owners came around the corner.

"Dad!" Steph laughed and ran forward. Pewdie seemed surprised when his daughter hurled herself into his arms.

"Steph?" he gasped. The others stepped out too and contemplated Chris, PJ, Joe, Tyler, and Carrie.

"You escaped?!" Steph cried, tears welling in her eyes. Pewdie looked past his daughter to his old friend.

"Stephano." He said softly. The other man stepped forward and embraced the Youtuber.

"It's good to see you." He said, voice cracking. Pewdiepie held his old from at arm's length.

"There's some bad stuff going on here, Bro." the man said. Stephano nodded gravely.

"PJ! Chris! Joe!" Dan yelled suddenly, running forward and throwing arms around his friends. Steph took the distraction as an opportunity to slip her hand into Stephano's. Her dad turned back to them with a small grin on his face, which widened when his eyes rested on their linked hands. He didn't comment, just patted Stephano's shoulder as he walked past.

X

The Queen was incensed. Her guards had let Pewdiepie escape! She hurled a knife at a pot, cursing loudly. How could her people be such fools! She paced quickly across the throne room. She had to find them before long. The three Suitors were on Stephanie's trail and they were relentless. She froze mid-stride and clapped a hand to her forehead. The Portals! The damned Youtube Portals!

X

"Youtube Portals?" Steph asked, looking between her uncles and her dad.

"Yup. We think that it's a part of the magic that separates the real world from the gaming world." Cry said. "For Youtubers, we use our intros and outros. Non-gamers just say 'Hello' and 'Goodbye'. Then a blue light appears and becomes the Portal. They're actually quite beautiful." the group moved through another room, carefully avoiding the monsters and such. Steph contemplated it. Stephano chimed in, 

"But the game characters can't leave or return unless someone lets them through. Marzia would have had to let Charlie through." The chair had been oddly quiet ever since they set out, and the look on his face was one of intense concentration. 

"That's another part of the magic. Only humans can use it, which gives us a big advantage." PJ said, coming up from behind them. A loud howl echoed down the corridors. 

"RUN!" Stephano yelled, recognizing the hideous chuckling and wheezing voice of Basile. Everyone took off, pushing Steph, Charlie, Pewds, Carrie, and Tyler ahead of them. The hallway curved sharply and Pewdie shouted, 

"How's it going Bros? My name's Pewdiepie!" and the Portal opened. With an unspoken agreement, Stephano, Cry, Chris, and PJ turned to give the others an edge. 

"Stay awesome Bros!" Pewdie yelled, just as Steph turned and noticed Stephano's absence. The Portal snapped shut, leaving Steph pounding on the wall of the house, crying and yelling,

"Take me back, take me back!" But it was too late. 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All OC's belong to me or their creators.**

It took four Barrel Guards to wrestle Stephano into the throne room and onto his knees. His nose was bloody, having head- butted a guard. The Queen grinned, watching the struggling from her throne.

"Now, now Stephano. That's no way to be." She called, standing. The Statue stopped struggling, head hanging and breathing hard.

"You bitch." He muttered. The Queen turned ice cold, sweeping down the stairs of the dais while a Barrel Guard cuffed him over the head. She strode over to the cluster of Barrels and Youtubers, grabbing a handful of Stephano's hair and forcing his head back. He glared defiantly at her.

"You have been a thorn in my side for many years Stephano. I'd be greatful I haven't killed you yet." She murmured, tracing his cheekbone with her knuckle. She let go of his hair and his head dropped again, hiding his clenched jaw.

"Extract whatever information you can." The Queen snapped. She smirked to herself as the guards dragged a limp Stephano from the room.

X

Stephano hung listlessly as they tied him to the rack, and left him with the torturer.

"Here we are again, Stephano." He said, sharpening a knife. The Statue said nothing. The Barrel stepped forward and sliced a big cut across Stephano's broad chest. He flinched violently, but no sound passed his lips. The interrogation began in earnest and soon, Stephano had cuts all up and down his torso, criss crossing painfully. A smaller, thin knife was thrust through the muscle of his bicep. The Barrel jostled the knife and a bolt of pain shot through his arm. An involuntary scream ripped from him.

"Where is their hideout?" the Barrel yelled impatiently.

"I won't tell you!" Stephano broke, replying in a peevish tone. "They're all gone or captured." His head fell forward in defeat.

X

PJ, Chris, and Cry looked up as the Barrels opened the door. They dragged Stephano in and dropped him to the floor, along with a simple first aid kit. They left and Cry scrambled forward. He flipped Stephano over as gently as he could and examined the cuts.

"They're all mostly superficial, except for the bicep." He rasped, shifting slightly. Cry's eyes jumped to the ragged hole in the Statue's arm.

"PJ, is there any cleaning liquids in that kit?"

"A tiny bottle of cleaning alcohol." Was the reply. Cry put out his arm and took the bottle.

"Stephano, this is going to hurt." He said and unceremoniously poured the bottle over the hole. PJ and Chris grabbed him as he writhed, letting out a strangled cry. His arm was wrapped and then they propped Stephano against the wall.

"They're trying to find out anything they can about the Bro Army." Stephano whispered.

"Stop talking." Cry admonished.

"Don't boss me." Stephano complained with a wry grin. The four men grinned at each other and then settled into their new surroundings.

"They're gonna come get us." PJ said softly and leaned his head back against the wall. 'We'll be alright Steph." Stephano was thinking.

X

Steph was inconsolable, having locked herself in her room. Charlie sat outside, steering everyone away with an evil look. Steph had ripped apart her room, the bedding pulled from the bed, posters torn from the walls, her string of fairy lights yanked down. The girl herself was crumpled on the mess of blankets, sobbing her eyes out for her lost lover. Clutched in her hands was the sword, which she stared at. With a sudden yell, she leapt from the floor and attacked her bare mattress. Feathers flew everywhere as she slashed it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She screamed, stabbing her sword deep into the remains of the mattress. The door flew open as she sank to her knees. Charlie looked around the room, his eyes finally settling on Steph. With a sigh, he walked over to her.

"Come here." He said and gathered her into a hug. "We'll get him back, I promise." He glanced down at her. "Okay?" she sniffed, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

"Okay." She smiled shakily.

X

The front door to the apartment burst open. Little Stephanie hurtled inside, giggling. Felix and Marzia flipped on the lights.

"Pick up your coat!" Felix bellowed after his daughter. She skidded back into the hall and grabbed the offending coat. She started to yawn, but quickly stifled it.

"Time for bed missy." Marzia said, scooping her up.

"But I'm not tired!" She wailed and wriggled out of her mom's arms. She hung up her coat with help from her dad and then dashed back into the kitchen where she'd left her notebook on the green velvet chair. Mr. Chair had been having a nice nap until he felt little hands grab his arm. Steph had installed herself on his cushion and was busily coloring away, trying to look awake. She yawned so big her jaw popped and she settled back on the chair. Within moments, she was fast asleep. Felix shook his head when he saw her curled in the chair. He picked her up and put her notebook and crayons on the kitchen table.

"Thanks Charlie." He whispered, and carried Steph upstairs.

X

Pewdie was beginning to wonder where Steph was. He made his way upstairs to her room and found her sleeping in a nest of blankets, her mattress destroyed and her room a wreck. Charlie was watching over her.

"She's had a rough couple of weeks, and she's exhausted." He whispered. Felix's heart clenched for his daughter.

"I'm a failure of a father." He whispered brokenly. Charlie turned to him, surprised.

"Felix, there was nothing you could have done to stop this. She's ready, but it just needs time to sink in." the chair placed a hand on the Youtuber's arm and smiled reassuringly.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All OC's belong to me or their creators.**

Steph woke with a ray of sunlight in her eyes and feathers stuck in her hair. With a sigh, she hauled herself up and blinked sleepily. Charlie was gone and she was alone. Steph scrambled to her feet and glanced into the mirror, picking out the feathers and raking her hair back into a pony tail. Downstairs in the kitchen, Pewdie was holding a war council around the table. His group consisted of Toby, Mark, Yami, Joe Sugg, Ian, and Anthony.

"Heya Steph." Joe said, grinning at her. She smiled wanly back.

"So we'll get a small group together and sneak in and take over the Library." Her dad was saying, pointing at a map spread on the table.

"Me, Joe, Mark, and Toby." Steph said, stepping up to the table. There was immediate uproar, mainly from Pewdie.

"No. I forbid it."

"She led us back in the castle, Pewds! Let her do this!" Toby countered.

"I'm not a child, Dad!" Steph cried, face to face with her father. He turned white and grabbed her upper arms, look her dead in the eye.

"You're fifteen Steph, still my little girl!" he cried. Silence fell in the kitchen and the two Kjellburghs stared at each other.

"Oh, Dad…." Steph sighed, and hugged him. "I want to help, so what can I do?" Toby's hand shot into the air.

"I broadcast! We need Youtubers to help fight, and if they've figured it out, there's a radio channel Youtubers can broadcast on." Pewdie picked up Steph and spun her around.

"We're gonna get them back!"

X

Toby and Joe set up their radios and showed Steph how to work it. She'd written up her broadcast and slipped on her headphones.

"Ready?" Toby asked her.

"Ready." She mouthed back and they started the recording. "My name is Stephanie Kjellburgh. I fight for the Bro Army. If you hear this message, come to where we are. Stephano is captured. Pewdiepie has returned. This is our time to rise. Please come fast… time is precious." She said, and looked up at Toby, who nodded and shut it off.

"You're gonna be one hell of a Youtuber." He said, flicking her ponytail. Steph beamed.

X

He turned off the radio, looking up at the Barrel Queen. She smirked.

"So impertinent, so precious." She laughed and stood. "Bring Stephano." She called and paced over to the mirror. The man watched her check her reflection and felt a pang.

"Are you serious?" he asked, almost repulsed. She smiled wickedly at him in the mirror. "This is childish, my queen." He said, rolling his eyes.

"If I cannot hurt Miss Kjellburgh directly I will hurt the man she loves."

"Then you face her wrath alone." The man hissed and left. As the doors closed behind him, his resolve to take down the Queen strengthened.

X

_The World is always struggling between light and dark. Some people, like Stephanie, like Charlie, are bearers of light, they fight for it. There are others, like Skully, like the Barrels, who number so greatly and fight for the darkness. But what would we be without that struggle? You cannot have too much of one or the other. This is a tale of that struggle…. And I hope you'll stick along for the ride._


	12. Note

**Hello Stepharmy! **

**The long awaited rewrite has come! **

**This next year is going to be kind of slow going, because I'm taking a break to just chill for a few weeks, cause I've got midterms. After that, I will continue to write. My hope is to have Volume up by Memorial Day, which is in May, and then Ctrl up by September 2015. **

**Once again, thanks to all who have supported me through this endeavor and I hope you enjoy the rewrite... I have been working insanely hard on this and I am hoping that it pays off. **

**Until next time, **

**PEACE TO THE COOKIES! **

**-d.t.i.d**


End file.
